


一败涂地

by jiyizhige



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyizhige/pseuds/jiyizhige
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	一败涂地

几天前那惊鸿一瞥让江榆念念不忘，心里像长了把小钩子，不时撩拨那根蠢蠢欲动的弦。

那晚他其实只是去陈预的生日趴上走个过场，这种人情局一如既往地让他感到不舒服。

陆续有人来敬酒搭话，江榆面上挂着笑，鲜少推辞。他的皮肤是晃眼的白，在包厢五颜六色的灯光照射下，唇角微勾时牵动的小痣尤为显眼。

江榆见过很多人。正因如此，他知道这些外表光鲜亮丽的少爷们喜好什么样的款。只要他想，就能立时披上一层姣好的外壳，换种语调说辞，眉眼灵动得让人如沐春风，再透出点暗示意味的狡黠，什么样的猎艳对象都能掉进漩涡。

西装革履的衣冠禽兽，穿着卫衣的青涩大男孩，温润有礼的医生，江榆已经不记得面前的人换了多少个，只记得每一个或急躁或温和地尝试着靠近他的人，最后都被撕下面具的他冷淡推开。

他一向享受这种集邮一样的猎艳方式，每一张惊讶、失望、恼羞成怒的生动的脸，都能极尽愉悦他。

江榆的上一次“猎艳”就在一周前，记得那个体贴得无可挑剔的男人把手伸进他的裤子里摸索时，温声问了句“可以吗，宝贝儿？”

他唰地卸下面具，毫不犹豫答了句没有温度的话：“你不是我想要的，”顿了顿，缓缓从床上坐起，“断了吧。”

趁着那人没怒火中烧砍了他前，江榆离开了那家酒店。他心跳加快，血液沸腾，走钢丝一般的极度刺激和愉悦久久不能平息。 

常年在危险中行走，他不是不会害怕，只是习惯了这样猎奇的社交方式。

谁能想到，身边人换得跟衣服一样快的江榆，竟从未真刀实枪地和人做过什么，一切新鲜感止于一段关系最亲密的阶段。接吻时，他会踮着脚尖努力回应高大的爱人，只要不做到最后一步，他就能用娴熟的吻技和暧昧的低吟把对方网入陷阱。

……

这种鱼龙混杂的场子里，有多少耐人寻味的目光黏在他身上，他心里门儿清。

可他今天太累了，尤其是一连坐了几个小时还看不到一个满意的猎物时。

一个自来熟的男人递过来第四杯酒时，江榆实在绷不住，轻轻把杯子推了回去，扯起唇角，“先生，多谢您的酒，我有点不舒服，先去下洗手间。”

男人无所谓地笑笑，单手抬起江榆的下巴，另一只手拿着杯子就要往他嘴里灌酒。

江榆最厌恶的莫过于此。再怎么风月场上推杯换盏，最忌看不懂别人的拒绝。

他正要撕破脸一走了之，突然有只手握住了男人举着酒杯的手。

江榆的视线在那只手上稍作停留。修长，干净，骨节分明，是只赏心悦目的手。

视线上移，他看到一个披着棕色休闲外套的男人。他站起来时身高出众，挺拔颀长，眉目并不锋利却能让江榆一瞬移不开视线。

他的眸子覆了层灰蒙蒙的雾，看起来不好接近。  
“高承。”男人声音很低，出声提醒却显然不想引起众人注意。

被称作高承的人一顿，缓缓收回了手，短暂地蹙了眉又恢复风流语调，“哟，你也有看不惯这种场面的时候？难不成你也看上人家了，想带他回去玩一把？陆少爷，别怪我多嘴，就江榆这小身板，你那一套玩不来。”说着又朝江榆挑挑眉，“你说是不是，小江榆？”

陆偃听到这称呼便知高承也有些不快，淡淡道：“没那意思。”瞥了眼沙发上的江榆，察觉到他不动声色的观察，最后扔了句“别过火。”便默然走出包厢。

…

那晚陆偃走后，江榆旁敲侧击从高承那挖到了点信息。高承甩出来一句信息量极高的话——陆偃以前混过大圈，退居小圈后是出了名的手黑主，新人还是别去招惹他，不然最后哭爹喊娘都没有退路可走，留下什么心理阴影就不好了。

在网上查这查那捣鼓了半天他才弄清陆偃玩的圈子里的各种名词。

sp？  
还挺会玩。

江榆合理推测，相对高承口中的“大圈”，sp应该算小儿科了。

只要克服一下身体上的疼痛，其实也不是不能尝试——对他来说，新鲜的事物总是有致命的吸引力。

江榆的家庭不算富裕，但也足够他二十年来过得称心如意，父母也是开明温和的人，对他大多是教育引导，鲜少说重话，更遑论打骂。

他的确没有过被人以惩戒的名义在身体上摧残的经历。

江榆猎奇，查了一晚上的资料也毫无困意，掌握了基本知识后又从高承那儿套出了陆偃的联系方式。

【这是他工作上用的微信，私人手机号我也没有。】  
【谢谢承哥，昨晚实在是胃不舒服，没让您尽兴，不好意思。】  
【先别急着谢我。你既然弃了我去惹陆偃，那我就大度点顺水推舟了。别怪我没提醒你，陆偃不喜欢跟新手玩。】  
【好。】

加陆偃微信时意外地畅通无阻。

【盛意那边派的新司机？存一下我的电话139xxxx，微信不常用。】

原来是个误会。

江榆勾起唇角，想也没想便打字，开了个拙劣的玩笑。

【是老司机。】

江榆在聊天界面等了起码有五分钟对方才回复，知道陆偃一定是反应过来了。

但让他惊喜的是，那是条语音。他特意戴上耳机听了一遍又一遍，不得不说，陆偃的声音低沉清晰，是他最钟情的冷淡气息。

“哪位？”

【您好，我叫江榆。昨晚在包厢里我们见过的，谢谢您替我挡酒。】

又隔了很久，江榆都能想象出来对方皱着眉的样子。

【不必。】  
【这么说有点突然…听说您也是圈里人，请问最近有时间实践吗？】

这句话直白而突兀，江榆觉得这是一场惊险的赌博。他对自己说，如果这句话发过去对方还没删人，他就锲而不舍地纠缠到底。

江榆在屏幕这头每隔五分钟就开一次聊天框，枯等了整整三个小时陆偃才回复。

【什么时间？】

寥寥四字，江榆却有种中头彩的兴奋感，思忖片刻回道：

【这周六早上九点。今晚我把房间号发给您。】  
对面不置可否，像是默认了这个安排。  
【你的程度是？】

江榆反应了一会儿才明白陆偃的意思，心头一动，弹了条语音过去。

“这圈子本来就是你情我愿图个高兴，能跟您玩一把是我幸运，不如按您的节奏来吧，”江榆顿了顿，刻意把声音放软一些，像呵出动听的音符，“我什么程度都能接受。”

陆偃没回。

直到江榆把房间号发过去，他才回了句“嗯。”

【你就拿这些？】  
【有什么问题？】  
【就这几样，还不够你热个身吧。你特么转性了啊？】  
【一个新手。小朋友。】  
【哟，你都多久没实践了，怎么还突然跟新手玩儿了，你敢说你能爽到？】

陆偃没回王知霖的最后一条消息，扼灭了他和几个圈内朋友看好戏的八卦苗头。

周六来得很快，江榆破天荒地早起，把网盘里几个sp视频又看了一边。

清晨阳光和煦，从卧室的窗外照进来，朦胧打在电脑桌上，江榆套着松松垮垮的睡衣，半露着锁骨支着头，盯着笔记本电脑，偌大卧室充斥着婉转难耐堪比gv的痛呼和呻吟，还伴随着富有节奏感的噼啪声。

人的接受度有时真是难以想象。

第一次看的时候，江榆是有些惊讶和不适的，经过几天反复学习，他已经了解各种各样的姿势和工具，还能对着不同被动的叫声和主动的手法点评一番。

…

江榆是八点半出的门。他家离那家酒店并不远，本性懒散的他能提前两分钟到已经足以说明他对这件事的重视程度。

而陆偃时间观念极强，江榆开门进去的时候，他似乎已经在沙发上坐着等了许久。

陆偃今天穿了一件黑色的大衣，有些商务风，靠着沙发坐时，笔直的长腿自然分开，一条腿放松地屈起，双手搭在扶手上，面上没什么表情。

听见开门声，他抬眸，第一眼就看见江榆宽大的领口和若隐若现的锁骨。

大冷的天，江榆只披了件薄外套就出门，下面也只穿着条宽松的休闲裤。

“抱歉，让您久等了。”江榆一进门便笑起来，唇角那颗小痣又鲜活起来。

江榆把外套脱下来，看见衣帽架上已经挂着陆偃的衣服，便有意无意地转头看了一眼沙发上那人，笑意更深。

——衣帽架有很多空处，江榆却缓缓把自己的外套搭在了恰好能碰着陆偃衣服的地方。

陆偃察觉到江榆的小动作，眯了眯眼，什么也没说，把床头柜上的背包打开，边把工具一样样拿出来边问，“喜欢什么工具？”

陆偃的工具种类比视频里一般主动的少得多。

江榆压下疑惑，极尽体贴周到地说：“听说您喜欢重度。那么…藤条就不错。”

陆偃挑眉，从让人眼花缭乱的工具中挑出了一柄戒尺——明明有两柄，他却拿了上面刻有板正规诫的那一柄。看起来像古代私塾里打小孩子手板用的。

这柄戒尺比其他工具要新得多，明显极少被用上。

江榆不太明白陆偃的意图，只好笑着抛出话头，“原来您喜欢玩这个…那也行。那我要叫声老师吗？”

陆偃淡淡道：“不用。我这里只有三条规则，不准躲，不准挡，必要时报数。”

这话倒是熟悉，视频里的主动一般都这么说，江榆心想。

陆偃指了指电脑桌，“趴那儿，上身贴着桌面。”

江榆一顿，他从视频上学来的各种露骨姿势竟然得不到施展，难道陆偃不喜玩得开的？

可他从高承那听来的截然相反——陆偃刚退到小圈时，曾把一个恋痛的重度被动用散鞭抽打赤裸全身直到人连连求饶，险些把人弄进医院。

也许自己时运不济，撞上了陆偃风格大变的时候。

江榆决定再挣扎一下，“您别顾忌我年纪小，其实什么姿势我都能接受。”

陆偃闻言，上下打量了一番江榆，道：“不用，就这么趴着。”

江榆被他扫描的目光弄得有些不自在，依言趴到了桌上。

他余光看到陆偃把玩了两下把柄九成新的戒尺，紧接着双手被陆偃捞到后腰紧紧按住。

江榆佯作无奈道，“我一向不会乱动。”他有意无意地舔了舔唇角，“不然怎么让我的主动尽兴？”

陆偃瞥了一眼他微红的耳根，没答话，依然桎梏着他的双手，扬起戒尺砸下来。

隔着休闲裤，“啪”的一声有些闷，却无比响亮。

“嗯…”

江榆像被吓到的猫，身体剧烈地一颤，在刺麻麻的痛感中后知后觉地反应过来——只一下，他的手就控制不住地挣了下。而且陆偃一定感受到了。

这才第一下。江榆觉得陆偃在砸一个不知疼痛的皮球。

他心头一跳，抱歉地笑笑：“不好意思，刚才没准备好。”颇带讨好意味，“没有下次了。”

陆偃没追责，专心甩戒尺，一下一下，力道之大颠覆了江榆对“热身”的概念。

刻着戒文的戒尺凌厉而有节奏地抽在身后，臀肉像面团一样逐渐发酵、发热，摩擦着休闲裤的布料，疼痛加剧，是一种新鲜刺激的折磨。

江榆咬着嘴唇不让呻吟溢出去，摇摇欲坠地披着那层圈内老手的皮，拙劣的演技险些兜不住真相。

大约二十来下，陆偃停了手。江榆放开对下唇的折磨，悄悄松了口气。

比想象中难熬，但他能坚持。

陆偃看着趴着的人后背上下起伏，像长途跋涉了很久终于能停歇的旅人。

等了一会儿，道：“起来，把裤子脱了。”

江榆僵了一瞬，忍着痛起身，动作迅速地脱掉了所有遮挡物。他耳根上的红色登时蔓延至脖子，却若无其事地摆回原来的姿势。

陆偃把手覆在江榆臀上，左右按了按，激起江榆一阵战栗。一片薄肿，几乎没有一块地方逃得过戒尺的摧残。

这种程度在陆偃以往的被动眼中，大概是个玩笑。

“往后退点，双手撑着桌沿。”

江榆照做，自作聪明学着视频里的被动把腰往下塌。他以为这已经足够主动和讨巧，直到一柄黑色皮拍把他的腰往下压了更多，直到摆成弯腰塌臀，关键部位高高翘起的姿势。

他有些不自在，悄悄把身子平回来一些，被陆偃又压了下去，“别动。”

江榆担心露馅，刚想说点什么讨巧的话找补，陆偃的皮拍已经疾风骤雨地甩下来。

“啪！啪！啪！”

软肉陷下又弹起，臀尖渐渐转为深红，与腰部和大腿的白皙对比鲜明，整体看过去活像猴屁股，颤巍巍的，滑稽又可怜。

江榆被身后连环炮一样炸开的疼痛逼得冷汗直冒，下唇被咬得充血，饱满鲜红，唇角的小痣随着主人忍痛咬唇的幅度上下牵动，细细碎碎的呻吟声从齿间泄出，苍白着一张清秀的脸，一副疼极的模样。

怎么会这么疼？  
陆偃的手劲真不是人能受得住的。  
江榆无数次在心里想。

但他不愿让自己像个小孩子一样因为被打屁股就服软退缩，狼狈收场——从来都只有他让别人狼狈。

江榆好几次差点被那巨大的力道砸塌了腰，维持住平直的姿势已经是他的极限。

但这达不到陆偃的要求。

果不其然，他停下皮拍，用手拍了拍江榆的腰，不容置喙道：“塌腰。”又拍拍他红通通的臀瓣，“屁股，翘起来。”

陆偃那低沉的嗓音说起直白露骨的话自有一番性感，在此种情景下又颇有气势。

江榆咬咬牙，把那饱受摧残的部位又抬高几分。

陆偃像个打人机器一样抽了整整三十下，直到臀瓣红肿透亮，像个熟透的桃子。

江榆忍得辛苦，那怎么也逃不掉的皮拍终于不再落下时，他不着痕迹地长舒一口气，扯起唇角，状若恋痛者的餍足，“您的手法很均匀。”

陆偃看着江榆两条修长的发抖的腿，在他看不见的背后无声地勾了勾唇，难得接了话，“你的姿势很标准。”扶着江榆起身，问道：“下个工具是藤条，还能继续吗？”

江榆缓缓直立，轻松道：“能，不玩藤条怎么能叫实践呢。但我可以先休息一会吗？”

“可以。”

说是休息，其实不过是喝杯水再趴上几分钟，身后翻滚的痛意丝毫没有缓解。

江榆趴在柔软的大床上，趁陆偃转身，悄悄把手贴到身后揉了揉，连吸口凉气的声音都压得很低。

陆偃稍稍往后侧头，目睹了他的所有小动作。

江榆像只猫。尤其是忍痛时低垂着眉眼，一副受尽了欺负的表情，眼泪被逼出又压回去，因而眼眶像充血一样红，却强撑着那层面皮，不肯把柔软的肚皮暴露给敌人。

陆偃拿出藤条，出声打断了这只小猫舔舐伤口，淡声道：“起来，站到我面前，双手撑着膝盖，身体前倾，每打一下报一个数。”

江榆努力用正常人的步子走过去，摆出动作。这个姿势很磨人，稍一撑不住就会往前扑，动作大了直接跪地都有可能，打的人却很趁手，屁股就翘在合适的高度，几乎不费什么力气。

看到那人手里的那根藤条，江榆发觉自己真的玩不过陆偃，他渐渐觉得陆偃察觉了什么，似乎越往下走，越有折磨他的意思。

陆偃动作很快，江榆刚摆好姿势他就一藤条抽下来，凌厉的破空声听得人心惊。

“嗖——啪！”

这一鞭下去便是一道发紫的僵痕，在一片红肿中尤为刺眼。不得不说，陆偃的力道控制得精准无比，既能让人痛极，又不会抽破皮。

江榆的双手瞬间从膝盖上滑落，幸好稳回了身子，否则就是摔个狗吃屎的狼狈样。

“一。”

他的声音在发颤。

藤条抽下来的瞬间，他就知道自己输了。已经饱受摧残的他根本挨不住，他高估了自己的忍痛能力，也低估了陆偃的心冷。

江榆是个失败的博弈者，满盘皆输。

他已经不敢想接下来的痛苦要怎么捱过去。  
第二下藤条甩过来，他再也抑制不住痛呼出声，“呃…二。”

又是一下，江榆下意识用手挡了一下，后知后觉发现坏了规矩，急道：“对不起，我不是故——”  
“手，伸出来。”陆偃静静地看着他，面上无甚表情。

江榆内心万般挣扎，最终还是把手伸了出去。陆偃取了戒尺过来，捏着他的手心，重重地、连续地砸了五下。

不过几秒，白嫩的手心也变得跟臀尖一样的光景，红肿不堪。

江榆放弃了所有的步步为营，用力把手抽回来，却抽不动。

陆偃道：“另一只手。”

江榆疼得发疯，整只左手都在颤抖，眼眶瞬间蓄满泪水，在陆偃强行把他背在身后的右手拽出来时，决堤而出。

晶莹的泪珠划过江榆清秀的脸，没入唇缝，流经那颗鲜活的小痣，在精致分明的锁骨间淌了一大片，蓄起了一个小小的湖。

陆偃放下戒尺，拿起藤条，点了点江榆的腰，“姿势。屁股呢？撅起来。”

佯装高贵的猫狼狈地撕下面具，哭得像个孩子，哑着声吐出单音节：“…不。”

陆偃瞥了眼江榆满脸的泪水，抽了张纸巾递给他，淡淡道：“擦擦。”

江榆却一把打掉他的手，说：“游戏结束，我不想再继续了。”

陆偃竟破了例，亲自为他哭得可怜的被动擦拭眼泪，不紧不慢道：“不玩藤条，怎么能叫实践呢。”

竟是原封不动地还了回来。  
江榆神情一僵，被堵得哑口无言。

陆偃见他许久都没有动作，直接按下他的腰，使臀部高高翘起，扬手抽了下去。

一连三下，僵痕排成平行的三道，手法一绝。  
“还挡吗？”陆偃问道。

江榆几乎一瞬间就往前倾，险些膝盖着地。陆偃眼疾手快，捞了他一把。

江榆堪堪用手撑着地，疼得脑袋一团乱麻，神经都搅在了一起。他跪伏在地上，缓了很久很久才勉强能站起来。

他推开了陆偃搂在他腰上的手，冷冷地看着陆偃，“你就是个变态、疯子。”

陆偃此时穿着整齐得体的衣服，挥着凶器，高高在上地对他下达命令，施以惩戒。而他却衣衫不整，头发凌乱，满脸泪水，像个滑稽的小丑。

江榆一贯的骄傲被踩得一塌糊涂。

他嗤笑一声，“我很好奇，你以前的重度被动是怎么活下来的？我不信你没弄死过人。”

陆偃终于在江榆面前露出了第一个笑容，尽管有些耐人寻味，“今天这是轻度。”

江榆看到他笑，怔愣在场，一种难以言喻的恐慌和无措席卷而来，让他一时忘了控制表情，显得呆呆的，茫然又可怜，“…什么？”

回神后，他第一反应就是要逃。一定要逃离这个人的控制。不安密密麻麻地笼罩了他的心脏。他第一次为自己的决定感到无比懊悔。

陆偃却看出了江榆的所有心思，在他把身体转向门口的瞬间，长臂一伸，生生把人扛了起来。

江榆像条砧板上的活鱼，被刀背一拍便昏了脑袋，连挣扎都显得那么苍白。

此刻的他拳头砸在陆偃背上，力道还不如一个孩子。

陆偃坐到床边，把江榆放趴在自己腿上，从包里翻出一条细麻绳，把他双手绑在身前。

一条腿稍稍抬起，江榆伤痕累累的屁股就献祭般拱起来。

过程中伴随着江榆断断续续的、嘶哑无力的骂声。

“为什么还要打？唔…松手！你给我滚！你、你他妈是疯子！是疯子！啊…！你没救了！”

“是。”陆偃平静地认可了江榆的话，左手按着腰，右手落巴掌。

其实陆偃不过吓吓江榆。力道已经比对往常的任何一个被动都轻了，却还是惹得江榆身体发颤，连连痛呼。

“啪啪”的声音不绝于耳，清脆响亮，江榆整张脸和脖子都在发红，耳根尤为透亮，鲜红欲滴。

他的双腿不老实地乱踢乱蹬，显然撕破脸皮，形象全然弃之脑后。

“再动，我用热熔胶抽你。”陆偃淡淡道。

江榆挣扎的动作一僵，像暂停的电影，然后极为缓慢地垂下双腿，把头埋进被子里，不再毫无形象地乱吼。

巴掌一下接一下，皮肤与皮肤相互接触，本应是人与人之间最亲密的时候，此刻却成了江榆的地狱，无穷无尽。

光溜溜地被人按在膝头用巴掌打屁股，他羞得想遁地而逃。

他依然在哭。规律的巴掌声中，从闷声到抽泣，最后哭得上气不接下气，秋风抖落叶似的，眼泪浸湿了大片被套。

“是不是因为我骗了你，所以你很生气？”江榆的声音从被子里传来，闷闷的。

陆偃无声地勾唇，知道江榆见他不吃硬的，要来软的了。

还挺聪明。

“你骗了我什么？”

“…我不是圈里人。”江榆咬牙切齿道，“你一开始就知道，所以故意折磨我！”

陆偃听罢却不生气，好笑道：“折磨？”

“啪”的一声炸响，陆偃用十成十的力道抽了一巴掌，烙下一个深红的指印。

“啊——！”

“你想尝试我真正的‘折磨’吗？”陆偃刻意贴近，低沉的声音钻入江榆的耳朵。

紧接着，加重力道的巴掌疾风骤雨般落下来。

“啪！啪！啪！”

江榆像受惊的猫，炸起满身的毛，浑身僵硬，慌慌张张地乱叫一通，“唔…！陆偃…偃哥！别…啊！哥，是我不对，我错了，我给你道歉好不好？”

陆偃懒懒“嗯”了声，认可了这些乱七八糟的称呼，正正经经问了一句：“你错哪儿了？”

“我不该骗你，不该——呃…！骂你是疯子、变态。还有，不该招惹你…”江榆声音渐弱，到最后一句，几乎成了气音。

“我以后再也不招惹你了。”江榆喃喃，不断重复着同一句话。

“你已经招惹了。既招了我，就该料到会有这种下场。”陆偃面色淡淡，话语却暗含一罚到底的坚持。

身后又挨一记，疼得他抓心挠肝。江榆仿佛被判决的死刑犯，剥下最后一丝希望。

他哭花了脸，转身抱住陆偃的手臂，软着声哀求：“我真的错了。哥哥，好哥哥，你放过我吧，好疼…我挨不住了。”

陆偃只字不答，耗了江榆整整五分钟。看他从言语破碎地哀求，到不得回应的不安，最后大起胆子把上衣往下拽了点，盖住那个高高翘起的红肿部位。

见陆偃没有阻止，心里的石头便落了地，犹豫着动了动上身，万分艰难地撑着陆偃的大腿直起身。

下身光溜溜地在陆偃面前晃，江榆已经臊得不行，可坐在床边静静看着他动作的男人在几分钟前用手狠厉地把他的臀扇得直晃的画面在江榆脑海里挥之不去，他只觉得这辈子都没这样狼狈和羞耻过。

陆偃这个疯子一定在打量他，说不定还看着他的红屁股无声地笑。

他恨极了陆偃这副上位者的淡然姿态，也恨极了人为刀俎我为鱼肉的处境。

“我准你起来了么？”江榆刚刚站直身子，臀腿恰好明晃晃地摆在眼前。陆偃瞥了眼那上头的肿痕。

江榆果然一僵，转头看了眼陆偃，仿佛被他古井无波的眸子盯得惶然，又迅速移开视线，低声道：“对不起。”然后咬着牙撑着陆偃的腿缓缓趴了回去。

还是不经吓。

陆偃摇摇头，把手覆在江榆臀上，轻轻抚摸。红肿透亮的一层横亘着几道刺目的紫色僵痕，对一个新手来说何止下马威。

他把药喷上去揉开肿块的时候，江榆两条修长白皙的腿抖个不停。

难为这个面皮薄又不禁打的小朋友了。

第一次跟新手玩，倒也没有带不动的无力感，反而因江榆的被动潜质意兴阑珊。

虽然耐不得疼，但那张眉眼灵动、唇痣飞扬的脸痛得皱在一起，挂满泪珠时，就像打翻了酒瓶讨好卖乖的猫，爪子轻轻挠得人心痒。

说不定以后打疼了，收服了，野惯了的骄傲的猫就能翻个面儿让主人挠挠肚子，发出撒娇的哼叫。

“可以起来了。”陆偃轻打了下江榆的臀尖，拍灰似的。

江榆缓缓起身，杵在原地发了很久的愣。

陆偃在收工具，背后长眼睛似的，说：“不是羞？还等着我帮你穿裤子？”

站着的人被一语惊醒，故作镇定地提起裤子，衣料摩擦的声音听起来有点急。

披着狼皮大着胆子撩闲，新手上路偏要把车开到最野。江榆能够确定了，自己禁不住的躲避和羞臊时遮遮掩掩的小动作，都是自以为的隐蔽罢了。

陆偃一直都在观察他，像气定神闲俯视着敌军旗靡辙乱的将领，不知在心里嗤笑过多少次。

江榆深吸一口气，直视陆偃，“我们互相把微信删了吧。”确定游戏结束，脱离了受威胁的处境，他说，“以后再也不联系了。就当今天…从没发生过。”

陆偃不动声色地看了眼江榆的身后，“我不认为你会在一周内忘了我。”

江榆的表情一滞，被噎得一句话也说不出来。有失风度地干瞪眼许久，才自欺欺人地拾起那张支离破碎的面具，把衣服弄得干净整洁。

敛起狼狈和恼怒，忽略离开房间时凌厉的关门声，他又变回那个风月场上人们趋之若鹜的珍品。


End file.
